


Take Care of Them, Not For Me If You Don't Want. But Just Take Care Of Them.

by Alazan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Even if it's not with him, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, READ NOTES, Steve Rogers ain't that bad, Steve just wants his family to be alright, StrangeIron, StrangeIron forever tho, Talking, being adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Steve pulls Stephen to the side and they have a chat.





	Take Care of Them, Not For Me If You Don't Want. But Just Take Care Of Them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few posts on Tumblr about Steve and Stephen's interactions once StrangeIron becomes a thing. I've wanted to do some funny, jealousy things but I think I also needed something like this.

"Mr. Strange!" 

Stephen paused as he mentally sighed. He's been doing his best to avoid Captain America, to the point that JARVIS is usually telling him which doors to use. But he's not at the tower for a moment, and it seems like New York apparently isn't that big. 

"It's doctor."

"Uh, right. Doctor. Um, this is...this is slightly weird." Steve began. 

"Only slightly?" 

"Right. I guess you have your thoughts and feelings about me. And trust me. I have them about you...and about Tony. And Peter."

That made Stephen freeze. His gaze narrowed from boredom to slight anger. "Do you really want to get into this now, Captain? Tony might have held back from delivering quite the blow, but my _thoughts and feelings_ aren't the same as his." 

Steve quickly raised his hands. "I'm not here about that! Okay, I sort of am. But it's...it's a talk we need to have. I just want to have my say. Please." 

Stephen wanted to say no. He had every inner desire to just make a portal and be on the other side of the city. But he stayed to hear the man out. Only for his new family's sake. 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry...what?" Stephen asked, his confusion clear on his face. 

Steve nodded. He knew this wasn't expected. He doesn't think it's that unorthodox, but it _was_ strange. 

"I know you and Tony are...together. And I know it's serious. I know Peter's calling you... _dad_." It almost seemed like it pained him to say out loud. 

"A form of it, yes," Stephen said. His voice had the tone that said 'go on'. 

"I know what happened to us is more than dramatic. I know that there were a lot of extremes."

"Seems like you know a lot. Is there something you'd like _me_ to know as well?" 

"I messed up."

"I knew that already. Can't say I'm sorry for it. Your loss is my gain." There was no point for fake niceness. Stephen has never pretended to like anyone. He's never cared about being liked. At least not before. He cared about being admired and respected. Now...he only cares that a few people like him. A very small circle and as far as he knew, they did. 

Steve nodded and Stephen could see that the conversation was difficult for the captain and it made him happy. 

"It is. We can't go back. Tony and I are very strained. Peter...poor kid, I try with him as much as I can. But I know...Tony's his heart. I want what's best for them. I know you may not believe a lot that I stand for or fight for, but I hope you believe that."

" _That_ I can believe."

"Good. I know it doesn't need to be said, but I'm saying it anyway. Please take care of them. I need them to be safe _and_ happy."

"I doubt I'll say this to you often, but you're right. It doesn't need saying. But...you don't have to worry about that. I intend to do my best to make sure they're safe and happy." 

 


End file.
